


La nueva y extraña generación

by GrimentaryCT



Series: Tiempos Oscuros [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: La Nueva Generación ( Tiempos Oscuros)La tercera generacion es muy diferente a lo que la segunda creian. ( serie de tiempos oscuros)
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: Tiempos Oscuros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756672
Kudos: 1





	1. INICIO

**Author's Note:**

> aunque ya habia escrito y publicado esta historia en wattpad decidi reescribirla espero que les guste

Hogwarts 2022   
Habían pasado ya 24 años después de la segunda guerra mágica. Y en el mundo mágico tanto como el muggle. Nuestros héroes y heroínas viven sus vidas felizmente con sus malos y buenos ratos en familia, pero lo que ninguno de ellos hubieran imaginado que pasaría cambiaria a sus hijos de una manera que nadie imagina.   
En la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, se encontraban algunos de la tercera generación en el gran comedor disfrutando de una jugosa comida de la tarde, se podía apreciar la amistad de las casas, las cuales después de la guerra empezaron a convivir entre ellos. Los alumnos que platicaban y desayunaban sin importar la casa en la que estaban disfrutaban en estos tiempos de oscuridad ya que hace unos 4 años un nuevo señor oscuro apareció, pero él era mucho más poderoso que voldemort y grindelwald. Sus seguidores eran de diferentes clases sociales, buscaban poder y no les importaba matar a quien sea.  
Ese día las clases se suspendieron ya que por una pelea causaron que las tuberías del baño así como varios salones se inundaran. En el gran comedor se podría percibir la tensión de estos grupos. Cuando de repente de las puertas se abren y ahí aparecieron 10 personas y se reunieron cada uno con diferentes grupos de la pelea para hablar con sus respectivas familias que aún se encontraban estudiando.   
Cinco de esas personas se acercaron a la mesa de slytherin, uno de ellos que al parecer era el mayor era alto, de rubio de ojos grises de piel blanca con traje negro y corbata verde, el siguiente chico era alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y un poco quebrado, ojos azules piel blanca y un traje igual negro a diferencia de la corbata que era plateada, el mayor traía de la mano a un niño de cabello castaño ojos grises que vestía un suéter rojo y una playera plateado con pantalón de mezclilla y cargando a una niña de cabello rubio con toques cafés y ojos bicolor de gris y cafés que traía un vestido rosa, el segundo traía a un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises con un overol, una playera café y un suéter café con verde, se acercaron a la mesa de slytherin el primero hizo una seña atrayendo a varios chicos de varias mesas. Cuando llegaron los chicos de las otras mesas al slytherin este hablo.   
-Se puede saber ¿qué broma hicieron ahora? La directora mando a llamar a papá y mamá y a los tíos. Y no se veía que digamos muy contentos - pregunto el primer chico que acababa de llegar a con los otros  
-Pues los merodeadores, el grupo de cornamenta y nosotros estallamos las tuberías de toda la escuela sin falta de ninguna por una apuesta que nos hizo cornamenta porque dice que nosotros somos inferiores a él. Y al hacerlo pues hubo una inundación muy grande, tanto que olía horrible pero se supone que solo sería poca agua–  
-Con que solo sería agua no, pero no salió así, ahora la directora está hablando con nuestro padre y madre, a ver si no los expulsan de la escuela. Y si eso pasara almenos no tienen tan malas calificaciones. - dijo el primero  
-Pero ¿cómo es posible que minne nos descubrió a todos? Ya que nunca nos ha cachado. Nos cacha después pero no el mismo día – dijo un tercer chico  
-No se hermano, cuando estábamos en clase nos mandó a llevar y nos dijo que ella ya sabía de qué fuimos nosotros y que llamaría a nuestros padres, más no que los llamaría a ustedes. Eso es nuevo. – dijo una de las chicas de ahí  
-Pues eso está raro, ya que ustedes son buenos en escapar de las bromas pero para que ya lo supiera y mandara a llamar no solo a los implicados si no a la familia también, es muy raro.-   
Mientras en el otro lado  
Estaban otras 5 personas de las recién llegadas   
Un chico alto moreno de pelo azul, ojos cafés, vestido con un traje gris, una chica alta, de cabello rubio con ojos azules vestida con un vestido amarrillo y zapatillas naranjas, otra chica alta, peliroja con ojos azules, vestida con una playera verde y pantalón de mezclilla, otra chica de pelirroja vestida con una sudadera azul y un pans de mezclilla, junto con una niña pelirroja con vestido rojo y un niño castaño con playera blanca y pans azul marino   
\- Chicos vengan acá- hablo la chica rubia a toda su familia- se puede saber ¿Que hicieron esta ves? Para que minne mandara a llamar no solo a nuestros padres sino también a nosotros, que ya salimos o a ellos que no han entrado – dijo señalando a los recién llegados   
-prima nosotros no hicimos nada, solo fueron los merodeadores y los ineptos de los malfoy y esta serpiente- dijo un chico de cabello café oscuro a apuntando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y al otro grupo de chicos que estaban situados en la mesa de slytherin   
-No es cierto Jimmy, tú y tus amigos nos retaron y se burlaron de ellos- dijo el chico de cabello negro  
-No es cierto es culpa de esos mal nacidos- dijo el chico  
\- No empieces hermano por favor- dijo una chica   
-Es verdad, ELLOS SIEMPRE TIENE LA CULPA POR EXISTIR- dijo gritando   
-Que nosotros tuvimos la culpa- dijo una chica del otro grupo ya que los había oído, parándose y caminando hacia el otro grupo y empezaron a discutir. A ellos se integraron el grupo de slytherin y otros más y todos terminaron discutiendo y lanzando hechizos.   
De repente se escucha un estallido y una bola de humo inunda él lugar y los chico que estaban discutiendo son absorbidos por un misterioso oyó azul y van dando vueltas y a cada uno se le iba agregando una capa con capucha cubriendo su cara. Se sintieron mareados y como si el cuerpo se callera. De repente una luz cegadora los llevo a un lugar que ellos pensaron que no verían   
Hogwarts 1995 en el gran comedor   
Los alumnos ya se encontraban preparados para un rico desayuno solo faltaban unas semas para las vacaciones de navidad pero todo estaba tenso. En la mesa de gryffindor se podía oír una pequeña discusión entre sus miembros   
-Oye Harry porque aceptaste que Jenkins y Perry y su pandilla se una a… el ejército- dijo ron esto último en silencio.  
-Ellos son unos excelentes duelistas- dijo Harry en murmuro  
\- No será que a nuestro Harry anda con la pequeña serpiente- dijeron los gemelos uniéndose a la conversación  
-¡Que! No es cierto. Harry es mi novio. Así que no creo que el este con una serpiente- dijo Ginny enojada  
-No es verdad Ginny tu y yo no somos novios a demás solo somos amigos- dijo Harry irritado   
-Harry ¿cómo es posible que quieras cortar con migo? Soy tu novia, la chica destinada a ti -grito ginny enoja   
-ginny mira yo a ti te quiero mucho pero no como pareja lo siento. Y eso de que estabas destinada a mí no lo creo con certeza además ni siquiera andamos - dijo Harry serio y calmado   
-pero miren que tenemos aquí san Potter, la sangre sucia, y las comadrejas. Potter ya se cansó de estar con la pobretona o que ya no te sacia como antes - dijo draco acercándose con su pandilla, interrumpiendo la plática y burlándose   
\- malfoy quien te ha dado vela en el entierro, lárgate ya- dijo Hermione  
-a ti quien te llamo sangre…- draco no termino porque un rudo hizo aparecer 52 chicos con capucha   
-que rayos hicieron niños- dijo uno de los chavos furioso- cornamenta, lunático, canuto, nocturno, sombra que hicieron ahora-dijo el chico levantándose   
\- no hemos hecho nada, en tal caso sería clown- dijeron los encapuchados parándose y empezando a gritar.  
-¿Qué? Yo no tengo ese poder… ¿En dónde rayos estamos? - se quejó un muchacho   
\- disculpen niños- dijo el director llamando la atención de los jóvenes -ustedes ¿de qué época son? o ¿De dónde viene?-dijo Dumbledore  
\- Dumbledore está vivo, señor- gritaron todos hasta que el más alto recuperándose de la impresión hablo tratando de decir lo menos posible del futuro  
-nosotros venimos del año de 2022 y podemos saber si no es mucha molestia ¿qué año estamos?-dijo poniendo a todos los de la segunda generación boca abiertos   
\- en 1995 jovencito- dijo Dumbledore con una idea en mente- por lo que veo ustedes viene del futuro, porque no se presentan y nos cuentan sobre el futuro-  
-está seguro… mejor dicho todos están seguros de querer sobre el futuro ya que les pueden causar un infarto a muchas persona y separación de algunas. Y hay cosas que podrían cambiar el futuro. - dijo uno   
-no te preocupes mi familia lo arreglara- dijo un encapuchado que al hablar tenso a todos  
\- no lo hagan hemos hecho un acuerdo de paz por ahora no es necesario pelear- dijo otro   
Todos empezaron a murmurar y todos llegaron a una sola conclusión   
-si- grito el gran comedor   
\- bueno pero primero tienen que hacer aparecer a varia personas que no se encuentran aquí -diciendo esto saco su varita e hizo un hechizo para luego entregar un pergamino con varios nombres.  
Mientras llegaban las personas en cada mesa se estaban discutiendo   
Mesa de la tercera generación   
\- Ehh chicos entonces ¿cómo nos presentaremos? , les recuerdo que muchos de nosotros nuestros padres son enemigos y va a haber un gran pleito.- dijo una encapuchada   
\- Tiene razón la princesita presumida como nos presentaremos- dijo otro encapuchado   
\- Que no me digas princesita – dijo enojada la chica  
\- Ya dejen de pelear esto es muy serio para que empiecen con su típica pelea-dijo otro encapuchado harto de oírlos gritar -bueno creo lo más conveniente sea de mayor a menor- dijo más calmado  
\- Yo digo que los que sus padres son de casa diferentes y no se llevan bien sean los que estén en medio digan el nombre de sus padres- dijo un encapuchado con los ojos grises  
\- Claro como tú no le quieres decir a mama y a papa que se casaron me lo dejas a mí , pero aun así se van a dar cuenta con Beatriz así que mejor los terceros o segundos hijo- dijo otra encapuchada  
\- Entonces así quedamos quien va primero-dijo otro   
\- Teddy es el indicado de ir primero y luego por edad y listo-  
En la mesa de slytherin  
\- Oigan ¿cómo creen que sea el futuro?- pregunto una chica de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño que respondía al nombre de Astoria   
\- Pues no sé, con la guerra acercándose no sé si tendremos familia o si sobrevivimos o terminamos en azkaban- dijo un chico de cabello café y ojos cafés de nombre Theodore  
\- Oye draco con quien crees que terminaras-pregunto una chica rubia, ojos cafés y piel blanca que se llamaba Daphne   
\- A lo mejor con Granger con muchos hijos – dijo Blaise riendo  
\- Que rayos dices… yo con la sangre sucia de Granger no me hagas reír – dijo draco agachando su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo  
\- Vamos draco sabemos que te gusta Granger desde tercero después de que te golpeo- dijo theo nott riendo de la actitud de su amigo ya que ellos si se habían dado cuenta de que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger   
\- Cla…claro que no –dijo enojado Draco tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos por la castaña   
\- Draco yo estoy segura de que tu terminaras con Hermione. Apuesto mi magia a que te quedaras con ella.- dijo una chica de cabello negro con mechones morados y ojos cafés de nombre Driana Jenkins   
\- Yo apuesto 50 galeones de que Draco se casa con Granger y tienen dos hijos- dijo Pansy   
\- Yo 50 galeones a que Draco tiene 4 hijos con Granger- dijo Daphne  
\- Yo apuesto 50 galeones a que tienen 8 hijos con Granger- dijo Blaise   
\- Yo apuesto 50 galeones a que tiene 6 hijo con Granger – dijo astroia   
\- Yo conociendo como es Draco diría que apuesto 50 galeones a que tienen 10 hijos con Granger- dijo nott al decir esto todos se atragantaron  
\- Yo apuesto 50 galeones a cada uno a que no tengo hijos ni me caso con Granger- dijo Draco pues creía que como la trato no tenía oportunidad  
En la mesa de gryffindor  
\- Con quien crees que se casaran o terminaran–dijo Nevil con timidez  
\- Primero no crees que la pregunta principal seria si sobrevivimos a esta guerra- dijo un chico de cabello café oscuro de nombre Alan Perry  
\- Yo creo que ron con Hermione con dos hijos ya que son pareja ideal y están destinado como yo y Harry. De seguro terminaremos con dos hijos también – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry que trataba de soltarse de ella   
\- Ya lo veremos- dijo Hermione porque tenía un presentimiento que eso no sería el futuro que tenían en frente, estaba segura ya que ron no era para ella tenía un presentimiento que no funcionaría que él le seria infiel. 

Después de unas horas llegaron los tonks, sirius black en su forma de perro , remus lupìn, los malfoy, los weasley y demás. Cada familia se sentó en la mesa de su familia y los que no tenían en otra mesa.


	2. Teddy , Victoria y Andruw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empiezan las presentaciones de esta nueva generación

Un encapuchado se subió a la plataforma y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un chico alto, de piel morena, de pelo azul, ojos cafés, vestido con un traje gris con corbata negra y zapatos negros.

\- Hola Howards del pasado yo me llamo Edward Remus Lupin de cariño me dicen "Teddy", como ya sabrán mi padre es Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks- los nombrados se alegraron porque tendrían un hijo y ademas terminarian casandose- nací en 1998 tengo 24 años, mi padrino es Harry Potter y Hermione Mm...Granger, al entrar a Howards el sombre me selecciono en gryffindor- la mesa de los leones aplaudió- en 5 fui premio anual, jugué quidditch como cazador y soy el creador y parte de los merodeadores II- Al decir esto la cara de algunos profesores, mejor dicho de mcgonagall y de severus snape se pusieron pálidos como hojas de papel, al saber que tenían que aguantar a otra generación de merodeadores- si ya se que dirán algunos profesores, que el tomento llego no. Almenos no con migo ya que hasta que yo vaya en quinto los merodeadores nacerán oficialmente y serán 4 años de tortura, ya sé que dan con la pregunta de como es posible si voy en quinto.Pues después de la guerra dos años después se agregaron dos años más aunque el ultimo es optativo, bueno que más así mis padres fueron asesinados por mortifagos, mi abuela y mis padrinos y su familia me cuidaron me cuidaron, mi esposa se presentara después de mí y trabajo de auror. Aunque pase la mayor parte conviviendo con mi padrino Harry no me quede a vivir con él , bueno solo hasta los 8 cuando mi abuela murió pase a vivir con mi tío Draco y su familia que me adoptaron como un hijo, ya sé que tienen muchas preguntas al caso pero conforme a pasa la presentación vaya avanzado - esto último lo dijo mirando a los encapuchados- hay preguntas-

\- Si yo- dijo su madre- cuando nos asesinan a nosotros-con un poco de miedo

\- Los asesinaron en la guerra final contra voldemort que resucito- al decir esto todos se petrificaron hasta que una odiosa voz hablo

\- Disculpa jovencito creo que debería dejar de mentir con esas tontería no es cierto que el volvió- dijo dolores umbridge

\- Ya termino de hablar y creer que es superior cara de zapo- dijo una encapuchada lo cual causo una pequeña risa

\- Como se atreve a decirme así jovencita yo soy la autoridad- dijo dolores quien empezaba a apuntarla con su barrita

\- Yo que usted no le apuntaría porque no solo se las verá con los merodeadores sino con los mal...- no termino el en encapuchado porque por poco la regaba

\- Con de más gente de acuerdo así que no lo intente- dijo la misma chica- y aun asi usted no es rival para un Clow -

Al decir esto Umbridge bajo la barrita y se sentó de nuevo pues el simple hecho de mencionar el apellido de una de las tres familias creadoras de la magia que se supone que estaba extintas da miedo no.

\- Bueno, ya no hay más preguntas los dejo con mi esposa-dijo bajando de la plataforma y sentándose con sus padres

Una encapuchada subió la plataforma y se quitó la capucha mostrando a una chica alta, de piel blanca, rubia con ojos azules vestida con un vestido amarrillo

\- Bueno hola Howards mi nombre es victoria weasly de lupin- todos se quedaron perplejos más los weasley- si ya se por primera vez una weasley rubia, la tradición se rompió como muchas otras pero bueno eso no importa mis padres son billy weasley y fleur delacour – los dos chicos al ser mencionaros se sonrojaron y se vieron a la cara y se sonrieron – yo nací en 2000 tengo 22 años, mis padrinos son el tío George y su esposa la cual no diré porque es sorpresa, fui en la casa de hufflepuff- esto causo que los weasly se desmayaran no podían creer que su primera nieta/sobrina fuera en hufflepuff- no exageren ya sé que fui la que rompió la tradición pero a quien le importa no jugué quidditch, fui prefecta y premio anual y trabajo en el profeta como reportera y creo que ya. Preguntas- nadie hablo – no bueno los dejo con un amigo muy querido, serpiente sube es tu turno- al decir se bajó de la plataforma y empujo a un chico hacia arriba. Esto causo de que todos se quedaron confundidos y pensaron que se debía a la casa

\- Yo creo que mejor al después ya es muy tarde no lo...- no termino de decir porque los encapuchados lo arrojaron a la plataforma a presentarse

\- Bueno ya voy, creo que seré la última presentación del día y causare un infarto a todos, no... esperen yo no causare el infarto serás tú querida o será ben sí creo que será ben el que talvez cause el infarto del año o quizás al... .-dijo mirando a la tercera generación

\- Ya preséntate de una buena vez y deja de estar balbuceando que sabemos que lo haces para no pasar- dijeron la tercera generación

\- Bueno ya voy, pero sin la violencia, no es necesaria en este caso- diciendo esto se quitó la capucha dejando ver un chico guapo de pelo muy rubio, ojos grises y piel blanca vestido con un traje negro que era casi idéntico a draco - Buenas noches pasado que nos deja mucho que saber, yo soy Serpens Andruw Malfoy- al decir esto los Malfoy se sorprendieron y Draco se desmayó.

\- Increíble nunca creí que papá se desmayaría, pensaría que se desmayaría con esta su...- no termino de decir porque los encapuchados se abalanzaron así él y le taparon la boca

\- Cállate no podemos decir nada si contigo no se lo esperaba que fuera su hijo luego luego no lo crees, con nosotros al mejor le da un infarto- dijo un joven que taba la boca

Lentamente se quitaron de el para que siguiera con su presentación 

\- Pueden despertarlo para seguir que muchos ya tenemos sueño-. Dijo la encapuchado

Y como si el deseo se hubiese concedido no se esperó las reacciones de Blaise que contento por tratar de ganar la apuesta se acercó hacia draco con una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja y claro aguantándose la risa. Tanto todos los amigos de draco esperaban a ver que se le ocurriría a Blaise para que despertara los demás estaban haciendo su plática.

-Con su permiso queridos padres de mi amigo-dijo sobreactuando y apartándolos un poco de draco para que solo sus amigos lo oyesen y no toda la escuela.

\- Draquito querido, Hermione trae puesto un biquini muy sexy que yo mismo la pondría en mi cama esta noche- al decir esto draco se despertó rápido y no lo pensó dos veces se abalanzó hacía Blaise que salió corriendo por su vida sin parar de reír y no era el único pues todos estaban risa y risa.

Draco estaba muy enojado por barrios motivos, el primero se había enterrado que tenía un hijo lo cual causo el desmayo pero cuando se desmayó reflexiono que si saldría a salvo de la guerra pero sabía que el casarse con Hermione sería imposible ya que sus padres no lo aprobarían.El segundo por como Blaise lo despertó como se atrevía decir eso de su Hermione y más que se la llevaría a la cama eso hizo que se enojara más.

Después de un rato los de la tercera generación los detuvieron y pidieron que se tranquilizaran

\- Bueno, espero que no haya más interrupciones ya que mi presentación la haré rápida, ya que muchos de nosotros tenemos sueño. Bueno mi nombre como ya se los dije es Serpens Andruw Malfoy como ya saben quién es mi papa me salto esa parte yo...-

\- Oye no nos dijiste quien es tu madre- dijo Blaise desesperado por saber si ganaría

\- Como que quien es una bruja de sangre pura digna de un malfoy – dijo el señor malfoy

\- Yo no lo creo – murmuro Blaise

\- Bueno yo no diré nada otra persona lo dirá, ya que ya me quiero ir a dormir. Bueno nací en el 2001 tengo 21 soy de slytherin, estudio para administrar las empresas malfoy, juegue como buscador, también fui prefecto y premio anual, mis calificaciones eran regulares. Preguntas- al decirlo nadie se hizo esperar de slytherin

\- Yo, ya que no nos vas a decir quien es tu madre lo intentare adivinar. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en las vacaciones?- dijo Blaise

\- Pues... me gusta jugar quidditch, leer libros de pociones- dijo serpens

Los amigos de draco captaron la idea de Blaise y también preguntaron

\- Y ¿A quién te pareces más a tu papa o tu mama?- pregunto nott

\- Pues en carácter tal vez un poco a mama y en lo físico a papa. Ya no hay preguntas- espero un momento – bueno con migo da fin a la reunión descansen y mañana nos vemos y bajo de donde estaban los demás de la tercera generación

________________________________________________________________________________

Como ya les había dicho estoy reescribiendo los capítulos. Pero para mi mala suerte mi computadora se descompuso y todos mis archivos se perdieron y Todo lo que habia escrito desde el capitulo uno hasta el nuevo y varios capítulos de otras historias se perdieron asi que tratare de reescribir y escribir lo que tenia y actualizar todo


	3. La primera Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescribiendo la historia

Al bajarse serpens el director se levanto de su asiento 

\- Bueno ya que es tiempo de irse a la cama, mañana seguiremos con las presentaciones, los familiares que llegaron pueden quedarse en una de las aulas. mañana ya tenemos las habitaciones que le corresponden a cada familia - dijo el director albus

Mientras los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la salida del comedor los chicos de la tercera generación caminaban hacia el director ya que en lo que estaba Serpens presentándose ellos hablaron

Flashback

¿?- chicos no se ustedes pero creo que vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo así que... no se será mejor convivir con nuestros padres y alumnos en clases para no atrasarnos tanto. Digo de aqui a que pase la situación en la que estamos, según se apenas se hizo el grupo de Harry Potter para esa materia que no podemos estudiar por la cara de sapo. Podremos entrar no creen-

¿?- me parece bien, yo no quiero perder mas clases. Pero qué tal si solo se presenta uno cada vez que comamos. Que te parece Teddy.-

-me parece bien-

Fin del flashback

\- Director perdón que lo interrumpa pero si sería posible hablar con usted a solas para un cambio de planes- dijo teddy lo más serio posible

\- Claro joven lupin. Que le parece si lo platicamos mañana antes del desayuno. Ahora vayan a descansar a la sala de menesteres, deben de estar cansados por el viaje. Si es que saben dónde está ¿verdad?- dijo albus ya que no dudaba de que sus padres le hablado de la sala que viene y va

\- Claro que sabemos dónde están director si no le peguntamos a cornamenta ya que lleva ahí a todas sus zorritas a tener una noche agitada- dijo una chica en tono de recelo

\- Mira serpiente, que haya sido la princesa de los merodeadores y una amiga no te da el derecho de insultar así a mis novias -dijo el encapuchado enojado- es más es mejor estar con ellas que el mariquita de tu hermano- dijo con burla mientras unos chicos se acercaban para defender a la encapuchada

\- Tu cállate, te escondes tras tu apellido pero solo eres un Don Juán que ni siquiera tiene los pantalones para proteger y cumplir sus promesas-dijo un chica que se notaba era de la edad de el

\- Mira mortifaga sangre sucia, tu cállate que yo si cumplo todas mis promesas y no estoy emparentado con un mariquita que solo sirve para desahogarse y violarlo- dijo el muchacho con furia 

Una chica de ellos le lanzó un puñetazo al joven tirándolo al suelo 

\- No te metas con mi hermano, tal vez el note hace nada porque fueron "conocidos". Pero yo soy capaz de lanzarte un avada y no me importa ir a Azkaban por eso - dijo la chica apuntándolo con la varita.

\- Te reto a que lo intentes serpiente asquerosa- reto el chico a la chica

\- Por favor chicos ya paren, Estamos cansados para esto. Este no es el momento y lugar para una pelea. No lo ven estamos en el pasado un simple rasguño en la linea del tiempo y somos historia.- intervino un chico más pequeño pero más maduro que ellos

-Callate Clown no te metas en donde no te importa, Oh es que acaso te gustan esos mortifagos- dijo el chico parandose y causando una risa con su pequeño grupo de amigos

-Pues que crees que si me gustan y creo que son mejor que tu- menciono el joven

\- Quítate de en medio Clown o si no olvidare que eres un...-

\- ¡ Ya basta los dos ! Todos váyanse a la sala de menesteres y cornamenta quiero hablar contigo- dijo teddy

Todos los chicos se fueron hiendo a la sala de los menesteres mientras los otros dos chicos se quedaban

\- Que rayos te sucede cornamenta, acaso quieres morir. Como se te ocurre enfrentar a clow sabes que es un Jenkins y Pendragon, te pudo haber matado con solo un chasquido de dedos. Tu no eras así con ellos. Tú y él eran muy buenos amigos, tú lo protegías con tu vida a él. Es más desde que llego Anabel, Kevin y Luis te comportaste diferente con todos los lazos que creaste se rompieron todo empezó a estar mal-dijo teddy mirando al encapuchado

\- Ah por favor teddy. Porque no me llamas por mi nombre si no están mis padres aquí como acordarse de mi. Ah ya se estás enojado por lo que dije del mariquita, asqueroso y tonto a tú primo, eres muy patétic...- no termino de decir el chavo porque recibió un buen golpe en la boca de parte del otro chico ya que no aguanto el que insultaran a su familia

\- No hables así de él que él es más que tu, aunque sea gay, por dios cornamenta tú y el eran amigos inseparables no importaba la casa lo defendías. Tú eras su mejor amigo la persona que más quería, lo querías más que a tu propio hermano, incluso querías crecer más para poder protegerlo ¿Qué paso contigo? -dijo teddy molesto

\- Bien has dicho lo quería y era mi amigo, y solo lo defendí un año antes de saber que era gay, me da asco tenerlo cerca y a lo que paso con migo, me hicieron abrir los ojos los que si son mis verdaderos amigos y mi novia - dijo haciendo sus gestos como si se fuera a vomitar

\- Si te vieran hablar tus papas así te... olvídalo no cambiaras ahora que te lavaron el cerebro, vámonos a la sala. Pero eso si te diré espero que no te arrepientas de tus actos más tarde. Como dice el dicho uno no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes - dijo empezando se a ir

\- Yo no eh perdido nada ni lo perderé jamás, si no te has dado cuenta tengo a la chica que me gusta porque es muy guapa y tiene buen cuerpo y amigo - grito el chico a teddy

\- Eso es lo que pasa aun no lo has perdió del todo, eres tan estúpido, mejor dicho eres el estúpido más grande de todo el universo que cuando te des cuenta de lo que perdiste era lo más importante para tu vida que sin ella no podrías vivir ya será demasiado tarde para que lo salves - termino de decir teddy saliendo del gran salón dejando al chico solo y mal humorado

Mientras tanto en la salde los menesteres los chicos ya habían llegado y se disponían a descansar. A cada uno se le hizo una cama provincial para descansar divididos por unas cortinas que estaban junto a la cama y una mesita donde cada quien ponía sus cosas. Todos se disponían a descansar ya pues todos estaban ya en la sala. Pero uno de ellos estaba algo deprimido tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de ocultar su dolor solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Una de las chicas que de la tercera generación se acercó a él y lo abrazo con cariño haciendo que este la viera y la abrazara más

\- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito? ¿Por qué tan triste?- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama que se le asignó a este- ya se es por lo de cornamenta ¿No?-

\- Hermana llámalo por se nombre- dijo el chavo agachando más la cabeza triste y tratando de no llorar

\- No le llamare por su nombre a alguien que le hace daño a mi tierno, dulce y cariñoso hermanito. Sera mejor que olvides a cornamenta, intentar recuperar el pasado solo te hará más dolor del que tienes y te hará más daño esperar algo que nunca pasara aunque lo esperemos. Y no quiero que te dañen eres demasiado tierno para eso además no quiero que los demás se preocupen. Ya viste como se pusieron cuando cornamenta dijo eso. Es mejor seguir adelante con nuestra vida y dejar atrás el pasado -dijo la chica abrazando más fuerte que antes su hermano para que llorara y soltara la tristeza de haber perdido a su amigo .El chico lloro hasta desahogarse aún le dolía como él lo uso, maltrato, engaño y se burló de el

\- Está bien lo hare - se enderezo- solo le daré una oportunidad más por los viejos tiempos y si la desperdicia ahorra si será su problema – dijo el chico mientras se secaba las lágrimas y sonreía tímidamente

\- Ese es mi hermano ahora a dormir que ya todos se fueron a dormir- dijo volteando haber los demás- será mejor que te acuestes- dijo esto apagando las luces de la sala, yéndose a su cama mientras que su hermano se acomodaba para descansar.

Los chicos de la tercera generación se durmieron pensando en las reacciones posibles de sus padres olvidándose de sus problemas. Aunque uno que otro tramaba otros planes.

Mientras tanto en las otras habitaciones de la escuela todos se hablaban de lo que se vivió.

En la torre de gryffindor

En el cinco de las chicas se encontraba las chicas hablando ya que hicieron una pijamada e invitaron a luna lovegood para pasar la noche. Después de prepararse y jugar un rato hablaron de la tercera generación y de los que se habían presentado

\- Y ustedes, ¿Cómo vieron las presentaciones de los de la tercera generación - pregunto Lavender Brown

\- Pues yo creo que terminare con Harry- dijo ginny alegre

\- Pero si Harry le gusta Chang y no creo que cambie- dijo Hermione

\- Bueno yo no sé con quién me quede pero si sé que todo puede pasar puede que terminemos con un gryffindor, un ravenclaw, un huffepuff o incluso con un slytherin que ni conozcamos, hasta mucho después es donde yo creo que no deberíamos juzgar ahora a las personas – dijo luna en un tono soñador

\- Que cosas dices luna, claro que terminare con Harry y nosotras no terminaremos con una serpiente sangre pura, no lo crees así Hermione- dijo ginny muy decidida

\- Claro, además no creo que nadie de slytherin se fije en mi – dijo bajando la cabeza

\- Ven lo que les digo- dijo ginny muy orgullosa de si

\- Aun así yo pienso que Alan Perry se casara con Driana Jenkins, se nota como le gusta mucho, hasta puede estar enamorados mutuamente- dijo luna

\- ¿Quién es Driana Jenkins? Me suena su nombre - dijo Hermione

\- Es de slytherin, es de nuestra edad, es la chica que llego en cuarto grado junto con París Phantomhive, Alan Perry, Chase hood y paso toda las materias de primero hasta tercero incluso las optativas y extracurriculares – dijo Parvati Patil

\- la chica que dicen que es la rara de slytherin, pero que tiene la sangre más pura- dijo lavender

\- ¿la sangre más pura?-pregunto Hermione

\- Si, bueno ella su familia es de las más antiguas del mundo mágico se cree que son los primeros magos sangre puras, incluso que las que conocemos. Son muy poderosos por que se casan con sangre pura nuca con mestizos o eso es lo que todo el mundo dice, por su poder. Incluso son la familia más rica de todo el mundo.- dijo parvati

\- Entonces dudo que se case con un nacido muggle como Alan Perry- dijo ginny

\- Bueno mejor hay que ir a dormir que mañana hay más presentaciones- y con esto termino la conversación hermione

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos

\- Ustedes creen que sobrevivirán a la guerra que nos mención teddy- pregunto nervioso nevil

\- Yo creo que si es cuestión de verse- dijo dean

\- Quien sabe, si sobrevivo me casare con la más hermosa de la escuela- dijo seamus

\- Quieres decir que no te importa si es un slytherin- dijo Alan

\- Mmm.. no se – dijo seamus

\- Yo espero terminar con chang es muy bonita además de ser de ravenclaw- dijo Harry

\- Yo no sé nunca se sabe a lo mejor con una gryffindor – dijo ron

\- Pues yo se que terminare con Driana Jenkins- dijo Alan acostándose

\- ¿Qué? La chica slytherin favorita de malfoy- dijo ron

\- ¿Favorita de malfoy?, ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Alan

\- De que malfoy está tras de ella, yo eh oído que es seguro que se case con el, ya que yo oí que ella no se emparentaba con sangres sucias- dijo ron

\- Estas equivocado ella no anda con malfoy y jamas andaría con el- dijo seguro Alan

\- Bueno será mejor ir a dormir mañana veremos qué pasa mañana en el futuro- dijo nevil apagando las luces

Mientras en Slytherin en la habitación de las chicas

\- ¿Con quien que terminen ustedes?- pregunto pansy contenta

\- Yo no sé pansy, ya sabes que nuestros padres no permitirían que nos casemos con quien queramos, es nuestro deber como hijas de familia de sangre pura tener que ayudar al estatuto de la familia. - dijo Daphne negando su posibilidad de terminar con su amor platónico

\- Daphne tiene razón como podemos casarnos con las personas que queremos si están enamorados de otras, son mestizos o traidores a la sangre nuestros padre no lo permitiría- dijo Millicent Bulstrode

\- Oye Daphne puedo que darme con ustedes- dijo Astoria mirando a las 5 chicas que estaban ahí

\- Claro no hay problema con eso verdad chicas- dijo Daphne viendo a las demás

-Claro ninguna tiene problemas con eso- dijo Driana

\- Bueno y hablando del tema con quien creen que termine draco- dijo Tracey Davis

\- Yo creo que draco si lo lograra el podrá estar con Hermione estoy segura- dijo pansy

\- Ojala que sí, esperemos que alguno de nosotros llegue a tener lo que quiere- dijo Daphne

\- Estoy segura de que así será- dijo driana acomodándose en su cama

\- Bueno dejémonos de que no se harían real nuestros sueños y si así fueran con quien les gustaría quedarse, claro nada saldrá de esta habitación.-dijo pansy

\- Yo me gustaría casarme con theo- dijo Astoria

\- Buena elección Astoria, theo es el mejor chico de slytherin y no creo que tendras problemas -dijo pansy y se volteo a ver a Daphne – y tu Daphne con quien te gustaría estar-

\- Bueno se los diré pero no se vayan a reír- estas solo se limitaron a asentir- Pues yo me quiero casar con...- Daphne respiro una bocada de aire y soltó lo que tenía que decir- Harry Potter-

\- Harry Potter, bueno ahorra si que suerte según todos los Potter están locos por las peli rojas aunque esta vez esperemos que sea rubia- dijo tracey

\- No lo creo, terminara con la pequeña weasley de seguro es la única peli roja que conoce- dijo Astoria

\- Bueno, Jenkins tu ¿con quién te quedarías?- dijo millicent

\- Pues con Alan Perry- dijo con un sonrojo-

\- ¿Alan Perry?, el chico san... nacido muggle de gryffindor - dijo pansy

\- Crei que terminarías con un... olvídalo y tu millicent- dijo Astoria

\- Bueno yo, estoy enamorada de uno de los gemelos weasley y yo sé que a tracey le gusta seamus finnigan- dijo millincent

\- Chistoso la 5 enamoradas de gryffindor- dijo Astoria

\- Bueno se supone que creyéramos que se realizarían nuestras fantasías así que ¿cuántos hijos te hubiera gustado tener?- pregunto pansy

\- Pues yo desearía tener dos niños y una niña- dijo Daphne suspirando

\- Yo 3 –comento Astoria

\- Yo 2- dijo tracey y pansy

\- Yo 4 – dijo millincent

\- Yo tengo dos hijos- murmuro driana

\- Que dijiste- pregunto Daphne

\- Nada, no dije nada-

\- Chicas ya es hora de dormimos- comento Astoria

Y se dispusieron a dormir, claro que en el cuarto de los chicos draco no se pudo dormir con tanta plática y bromas de sus amigos de que tenía un hijo y que de seguro se casaría con Hermione aunque él lo veía muy lejano para ser verdad. Que malo que no se imaginaba que no muy lejos de ahí estaba su familia.

Mientras tanto en la sala de menesteres el hijo de en medio de la familia malfoy no podía dormir bien tenia pesadillas sobre lo que había pasado hoy en el gran salón lo que su ex mejor amigo del alma y amor platónico le había dicho y de sus recuerdos de como lo habían tratado permanecía en su mente. Sin querer recordó los días que lo trato mal y termino en la enfermería de la escuela, cuando eso sucedió su corazón se entristeció pero siempre creyó que el volvería a él como antes. Intentaba hablarle saludarle pero el solo lo insultaba. Todo empeoro cuando descubrieron que era gay y lo molesto de lo peor posible.

De repente un trueno lo despertó eh hizo que se asustara más, el odiaba los truenos y les temía desde que tenía memoria, siempre que había un trueno él estaba cerca de ahí se dormía con él para calmarlo pero desde hace tiempo no era calmado por nadie, de vez en cuando por uno de sus hermanos que estaban en la misma casa o su amigo ya que era diferente grado no tenía cerca a alguien y a veces ni dormía.

Hoy no era la excepción pues tuvo que llover muy fuerte y los truenos se escuchaban mucho que no hacían que pegara el ojo. Una chica de cabello rubio-castaño y ondulado se acercó a la cama del chico con un peluche con ella.

\- Hermano, ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No puedes dormir verdad?- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama provisional y acariciándole el pelo

\- No, no puedo dormir tengo miedo como siempre. Soy tan miedoso que cuando... el ...me gol... gol... - no podía decirlo pues le seguía doliendo lo que había sucedido hace tiempo

\- Ya no pienses en eso. Tú no eres un miedoso eres genial tal como eres nuca te cambiaría por otra persona y si ese idiota no lo ve es que esta más ciego que un topo. ¿Quieres que me duerma contigo? Para que descanses-

\- No, ya estoy mejor vuelve a la cama y duerme -

\- De acuerdo pero si tienes miedo me avisas, pero por si acaso ten a dren - el chico solo asintió y tomo el peluche que era un cisne

Y se fue a dormir ya quedando profundamente dormido ya que mañana sus hermanos se presentaban.


	4. Presentaciones

En la mañana siguiente el primero que se paró en la sala de menesteres fue un chico de cabello café entre oscuro y claro y ojos cafés, quien no durmió bien, por la noche pensó lo que su primo teddy le dijo "Espero que no te arrepientas de tus actos más tarde. Como dice el dicho no sabes lo que tienes". A que rayos se refería teddy, el nunca perdería nada al menos de no se refiriera a lo material y lo que horita tenia. En ese momento recordó el sueño que tubo la noche anterior. El sentío como si en mi sueño fuera trasladado a otro lugar. Estaba en un jardín de hermosas flores y enfrente un peque un laberinto donde se podía ver puentes donde se podía ver los pabellones de baile y de descanso, el laberinto era de enredaderas de rosas y otras flores. Vio entonces a aquel niño, que una vez fue su amigo inseparable y quería mucho corriendo hacia el pero tenía la edad de 8 años no 16 como se suponía que tenía, se acercó corriendo y lo abrazo, para su sorpresa él tenía 10 años, cuando lo dejo de abrazar pudo ver aquellos ojos de color gris-azulado que alguna vez amo y eran únicos en su familia ya que ninguno de sus hermanos tenía es color de ojos. Este le sonrió y dijo

-tardaste mucho no crees, en llegar aquí, te acuerdas aquí fue donde nos hicimos mejores amigos y prometimos estar siempre juntos lo recuerdas- dijo viéndome con ojos a punto de llorar

-claro que no, estás loco solo fuimos amigos porque nuestros padres fueron amigos y teníamos que convivir-dije apartándolo y empujándolo y este cayó al suelo después de sollozar- yo jamás seria ni seré tu amigo de una persona como tú me das asco- dijo con enojo. Un rato después se paró y se fue por uno de los pasillos del laberinto.

El termino solo y de pronto un fuerte viento azoto, trato de huir pero no reconoció nada... y despertó cuando un muro le cayó en el sueño. Ya era de madrugada cuando despertó así que se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha para aclarar su pensamientos cuando regreso pudo advertir que todos dormían excepto un chico de cabello rubio-castaño que se iba parando ajeno de que el estaba despierto. Se le podía notar que tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos. El chico al verlo se volvió a acostar rápidamente, pero pudo advertir la cara de miedo de este al verlo, lo cual le dio poca importancia y se dispuso a arreglarse.

Tiempo después todos estaban en el gran comedor disfrutando del desayuno nutritivo. Pero el por alguna extraña razón no comía. Discretamente vio como un encapuchado le daba una barra de chocolate al chico que había insultado y claro soñado, esto hizo que sintiera un dolor en el estómago que ignoro.

Entonces teddy se paró y anuncio que la tercera generación había decidido convivir y tomar clases con los alumnos de la escuela y que se presentaría una persona cada vez que todos comieran. Al terminar de decir esto bajo y de inmediato un encapuchado subió

-hola yo soy Dominique weasley delacour- se descubrió una chica alta, de piel blanca, peliroja con ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones negros con botas del mismo color una blusa de manga larga verde y el cabello lo tenía amarado en una cola- nací en enero del 2002 tengo 20 años fui de ravenclaw- no termino porque George y ferd dijieron- Bill que te hizo la familia para que tus hijas no quedarán en gryffindor- siendo dramáticos- tranquilos que es más que obvio él porque es así, es por mama ya que ella es Veela y bueno para que nos quejamos si no hay más interrupciones sigo, me gusta el quidditch, pero no lo practico fui permio anual y estoy estudiando para ser abogada. Mis padrinos son la tía Gabrielle y el tío George. Preguntas-dijo Dominique

-si yo tienes novio o estas casada- pregunto su tía Gabrielle

-no pero como toda águila la serpientes me atraen algo mas- nadie dijo nada- bueno nos encantamos luego- termino Dominique y bajo y los demás siguieron comiendo.

Después solo los que asistían a clases sin capucha eran los que ya se habían presentado, pero a los demás no les gustaba tener la capa, y más cuando era la clase de pociones. Y para colmo no se había presentado nadie de los que estudiaba. En una hora que no tenía Daphne, Harry, luna y Hermione se encontraron con 5 pequeños encapuchados que los saludaron

-Hola pequeños que hacen por estos rumbos y solos- pregunto Hermione

\- somos lo meroditores- dijo el más pequeño

-es merodeadores luke- dijo uno de los encapuchados de en medio

\- nosotras no somos merodeadora solo me divierto con lo que hacen- dijo una encapuchada de en medio

-y quienes son porque cada merodeador tiene un nombre ¿no?- dijo Harry

-y tu como sabes potter que acaso lo eres- dijo Daphne

-es lo más obvio greengrass, y bien como se llaman-

Yo soy cornamenta III, el es canuto IV, el lunático III - dijo el más grande señalando a cada uno

-Y les gusta ser bromas y pasearse- dijo Hermione

-si , aunque nuestras mamas no les gusta mucho pero dicen que es nuestra herencia- dijo canuto IV

\- y todo quemo ir a gryffindo como lo undadores- dijo el más pequeño

-que bien niños sigan así pero sin que la profesora mcgonagall los vea va- dijo harry y los niños asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

Ya en la comida un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y un poco quebrado, ojos azules piel blanca – bueno antes que nada alguien aposto sobre la familia malfoy o de otras familias- Blaise fue el primero que alzó la mano – bien que apostaron- pregunto el chico- a lo cual Blaise respondió que con quien se casaba malfoy y cuantos hijo tendría lo cual causo risas ya que los malfoy solo tenían un hijo- bueno yo les propongo que lo que apostaron lo divida en dos para con quien se casa y los hijo, en este último esperen al final de todo y el más aproximado gana el premio y todos pagan porque perdieron ok – todos asintieron aunque dudando- bueno empecemos yosoyDiegoPhoenixMalfoy-

-¿Qué no te entendimos?- gritaron todos

El chico respiro profundamente y dijo-yo soy Diego Phoenix Malfoy-

\- QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡ - un grito indundo todo el comedor

\- Pero si los malfoy solo han tenido un hijo desde generaciones- grito lucius

\- Pues querido abuelo ese concepto fue desechado por mi familia, como decirle se rompieron como unas 20 reglas de los malfoy ya que si me lo permiten tantas prohibiciones como la sangre y amistades es muy aburrido, es como repetir el mismo cuento todas las horas de todos los días, mejor dicho las 24 hrs de los 7 días a la semana de los 12 meses y asa sucesivamente perdóneme pero es muy aburrido , pero lo que me alegra de que papá lo hubiera roto ya que sino no estaría aquí bueno para que hacer tanta palabra. Bueno como ya saben soy hijo de draco malfoy y mi madre...- guardo silencio por un momento. Pero pudo advertir que su padre y su amigos estaban ansiosos por saber quién ganaría la apuesta y los demás por chismosos - lo dirá otra persona- esto hizo que todos se deprimieran porque no sabrían que pasaría con la familia malfoy-bueno sigo naci en marzo del 2002 tengo 20 años , si ya se dirán que mis papas se apresuraron a tener otro hijo para que no los regañaran por querer otro-al decir esto se escucharon risas de las 4 casas- como saben yo fui a la casa de slytherin jugué como guardián, fui premio anual y soy aprendiz de medimago en san murgo . Y para evitar preguntas lógicas las contentare de una vez ya las que no pude contestar esas me preguntan. Empecemos no tengo novia pero si me gusta alguien, tengo el carácter de mi papá, me gusta mucho los libros de magia, me gusta el futbol que es casi casi como el quidditch pero con 11 personas, si ya se yo un malfoy con algo muggle pero ya ven el futuro es así. Algo mas-

\- Si nos podrían mostrar sobre el futuro un poco- dijo una chica de ravenclaw

\- No se tendríamos que discutirlo que piensan chicos- dijo diego- Les damos una probada del futuro-


	5. Recuerdos

Todos los de la tercera generación se juntaron se juntaron y empezaron a hablar

-que piensan ustedes. Creen que sea bueno que le enseñe nuestros recuerdos- dijo teddy

\- Pueden hacerlo si quieren- dijo uno de los encapuchados -mi familia puede arreglar esto-Todos asintieron – pero solo los recuerdos donde aparezcan los que ya se presentaron ok no quiero problemas de recuerdos-

-diego está bien muéstrales pero solo los recuerdos donde aparezcan los que ya se presentaron ok-dijo teddy

\- de cuerdo lo hare bien aquí les mostrare un recuerdo- agito su varita mágica y de repente salió un recuerdo que se hizo grande como una pantalla. En el cual se mostró a la escuela

Se pudo observar a un niño rubio oscuro y un poco quebrado de 11 años con su uniforme de slytherin y el cabello bien peinado, que caminaba muy correctamente sin ir corriendo o caminando rápido pero tampoco lento y con unos libros bajo el brazo se dirigió al gran comedor. Al entrar se sentó en la mesa de slytherin y empezó a comer el desayuno en eso vio como unos chicos aparecieron riendo uno tenía el cabello azul, ojos cafés, y con el uniforme de gryffindor de unos 15 años pero es sabía que se comportaba como un niño y con una sonrisa de oreja por la nueva broma que acababa de hacer, una chica rubia de ojos azules con el uniforme de hufflepuff de unos 13 años, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises y con el uniforme de slytherin de 12 años.

-que hicieron ahora que traen la sonrisa de oreja a oreja- dijo diego muy interesado él había sacado más la actitud de su madre que de su padre y obedecer las reglas era su fuerte no por algo tenía las mejores calificaciones y era muy obediente a todo

\- tranquilo hermanito no hicimos nada malo solo una pequeña broma de para desahogarnos tu también tendrá tus momentos de rebeldía si es que llegan-

-bien has dicho si es que llegan. Teddy sabes lo que dijo mama que no quiere reportes de nosotros tanto ella como papa están muy ocupados- dijo el pequeño niño viendo a su primo

-tranquilo no nos cacharan tenemos esto y evitaremos problemas- dijo teddy enseñando el mapa del merodeador

\- tienes el mapa del merodeador ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-

-mi padrino me lo dio por herencia tranquilo no haremos nada malo no llegaremos a extremos ok – de acuerdo pero aun así tienes que tener cuidado me lo prometen los tres-

-claro dieguito hermoso-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la frente-

-¡diego!- dijo Dominique saltando y abrazando por detrás a diego-no me esperaste dijiste que me esperarías para ir al gran comedor juntos-dijo Dominique inflando los cachetes

-Ja ja ja ya vez hermano hazle caso a tu novia no vaya hacer que se enfade- rio serpens

-déjame en paz hermano, Dominique lamento no esperarte pero tenia que vigilar a serpens que no es tan santo como aparenta-

\- tienes razón no soy un santo pero tampoco tan apático- dijo serpens divertido

-tu eres...- diego se aguantó sus palabras para no decirlas no iba a degradarse a la altura de su hermano-mejor vámonos Dominique nos vemos luego chicos-

Fin del recuerdo

-bueno me gustaría mostrar algo más pero necesitamos que se presenten los demás pero de seguro que teddy nos dará un recuerdo o no- dijo diego

-así es primo pero mostrare dos recuerdos aunque quiera mostrar más estamos cortos de tiempo- dijo subiéndose y repitiendo el mismo hechizo que su primo

Recuerdo 1

Se encontraba un niño pequeño de 2 años jugando con un lobo de peluche que le regalo su padrino harry cuando su abuela se acerca a él y lo carga

-qué haces pequeño estás viendo cómo transformarte en lobo- dijo esta y el niño solo sonrio- adivina que. Tu tío draco te tiene una gran sorpresa, a que adivinas es lo que tu querías para jugar y no estar tan solito, ¿te acuerdas?- el niño asintió- pues tu deseo se cumplió teddy-el niño miro a su abuela y le sonrio

\- hebe- dijo teddy

\- sí, la esposa de tu tío draco está esperando un bebe y pronto podrás jugar con él. Pero hoy tienes que ir con tu tío Harry a su casa junto con su novia, mientras yo voy a visitar a tu tío para ver si le puedo ayudar en algo- diciendo esto bajo al niño dejándolo en el carral para niños.

Después de un rato apareció un Harry ya adulto y detrás de él la silueta de una chica que saludaba a Andrómeda. Harry se acercó y cargo al pequeño teddy para poder hablar con él.

-hola pequeñajo ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te has portado bien?- el niño solo asintió sin apartar la vista de su peluche ya que este le gustaba mucho

\- gracias Harry por cuidar a teddy en estos momentos, ya que tengo que ir a ver a mi sobrino e informar a Narcisa de esto- dijo la abuela de teddy

\- si señora no se preocupe, yo encantado por cuidarlo- al decir esto él bebe cambio el color de cabello rosa que significaba alegría.

La pantalla se oscureció y apareció una nueva imagen apareció en el mostrador

Se podría observar a que era un cuarto de hospital hospital y se veía a Harry, ron, Daphne, pansy, luna, nevil, theo, astroia, la abuela de teddy y draco hablando, este último traía un pequeño bulto después de hablar con los adultos se acercó al pequeño teddy que tenía ya 3 años y se agacho hasta estar a su altura

-mira teddy este es tu primo serpens- dijo draco mostrando a un bebe de piel blanca con una pelusita blanca en la cabeza

-es mu equeno- dijo teddy al ver a su primo- y n poda juga con mio- dijo asiendo un puchero

Draco sonrió ante lo que el niño dijo –si es muy pequeño como victoria y tú lo eran pero ya verás que crecerá y jugaran todo lo que quieran- dijo draco acercando más al bebe a teddy- ¿quieres cargarlo?- teddy asintió tomando al bebe con cuidado siendo ayudado por draco

Fin del recuerdo

Recuerdo dos

Teddy estaba viendo por la ventana de su cuarto, pensando en que casa quedaría, por un lado estaba su padrino, madrina, sus tios (adoptivos) weasley, y claro su papa que habían pertenesido a gryffindor. Su tío draco y sus amigos que terminaron siendo sus tios aunque algunos no le caian bien, la hermana de su abuela "abuelita narcisa" y su abuela en Slytherin. Su abuelo ted y su mamá Hufflepuff .

Tenía una duda no quería decepcionar a todos. De repente alguien toca la puerta al ver que era su tía y madrina Hermione.

\- Hola tía mione ¿que pasa?- dijo tratando de que no se viera su nerviosismo

\- Nada cariño, porque no bajaste a comer, tu tío draco te estaba buscando para ver cuando iban al callejón diagon- dijo Hermione acercándose

\- Lo siento pero es que...-

\- No quieres decepcionar a nadie – teddy solo asintió

\- No te preocupes no importa dónde te quedes mientras estés feliz y todos te apoyaran así que...- no termino de decir ya que draco entro a la habitación

\- Teddy- dijo acercándose -conque aquí estabas, te estado buscando para ir al callejón diagon con Andy y...- pero vio a teddy decaído- que pasa pequeño, porque esa cara-

\- Es que yo no quiero defraudar a todos, se que Hogwarts es la mejor a diferencia de la de Damián y robin.- dijo con un poco más de animo- pero yo no me siento-

\- No te preocupes todos te queremos sea la casa que sea-

Nadie sabía quién estaba más impresionados si los leones o las serpientes.


	6. sigue la presentacion

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Draco Malfoy el príncipe de las Serpientes estaba teniendo una conversación con Harry y los leones, además en una misma habitación con granger sin insultarse lo que más era sorprendente era su convivencia y a que estos siempre anduvieron peleando.

Draco tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se casaras con Hermione.-

-Bueno para que demos más recuerdos necesitamos que se presenten más personas y todavía hay tiempo para otras dos presentaciones así que quien sigue- dijo teddy

-Creo que yo ya que soy la que va a relajar esta ambiente tenso en fin- la chica se subió al estrado y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una hermosa chica de pelo rojo-oscuro, piel morena, alta, ojos negros. Vestía una playera blanca de mangas larga y unos jeans azul marino y unos tennis negros- Hola. Yo soy Roxanne Weasley tengo 19 años, naci en diciembre del 2002 soy de la casa Gryffindor trabajo con mi papa en la tienda de sortilegios Weasly, voy en el ultimo año mis notas son buenas pero no excelentes, me gusta el quidditch pero no lo práctico, mis padres son George Weasly y bueno eso lo dira mi hermano, mis padrinos son el tío percy y su esposa- en ese momento se escuchó una gran carcajada de parte de los gemelos.

\- Percy se casó milagro hay que celebrarlo- dijiero riendo.

Solo basto con unos jalones de oreja departe de molly para que se callaran y con un gesto hizo señal para que ella siguiera.

-Bien... no tengo novio y creo que ya es todo de mi parte ahora mi recuerdo.

Recuerdo

Se veía que era la época de navidad y toda la familia weasly estaba reunida así como la familia malfoy y lombotom. Al parecer todos estaban disfrutando de una plática amena hasta que apareció la pequeña roxie de no más de 4 años con Dominique ambas con un vestido rojo con detalles azules, pero eso no era lo impresionante estos estaban manchados con lodo y pintura. Su abuela al verlos rápidamente pego un grito atrayendo la atención de los adultos que al verlas rápidamente corrieron para ver que les paso tras ellas venia vitoria con un vestido azul manchado con tinta y Diego Malfoy con pintura roja sobre el cabello y traje blanco. En esta escena se pudo observar como Fleur, una mujer desconocida y Hermione se acercaban a ellas con cara de preocupadas.

-mama- hablo la pequeña roxie- fred y louis me ensuciaron el vestido- mostrando como había quedado.

\- Y a mi Frank y james me soltaron un bote de pintura- hablo Dominique.

-A mi ted y Abry- dijo la pequeña victoria llorando-Diego se acercó y dijo-serpens y moy me mancharon el traje- sollozando en eso las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a George, Nevil, Harry y Draco. Draco se paró y de su asiento comino y grito- teddy, Andruw y compañía vengan aquí en este instante. Mientras los adultos iban hablar con los niños que acababan de bajar con la cabeza agachada las tres mujeres se dispusieron a limpiar a los niños.

Fin del recuerdo

-Eso es lo que les puedo poner pero para que sepan que paso después tendrán que presentarse los demás así que por lo mientras adiós- bajo del estrado y subio otro chico.

Este al descubrirse todos supieron que era otro malfoy a diferencia de los otros este su cabello era más castaño que rubio y quebrado, ojos grises.

-Bien creo que ya saben quién es mi padre así que me saltare esa parte. Mi nombre es Benjamin Abraxas Malfoy para servirles tengo 19 años naci en abril del 2003, me gusta el quidditch soy cazador, estudio el último año me gusta leer tengo buenas notas y cuando salga quiero ser Auror.-suspiro- bien creo que es todo así que adiós- pero antes de que lo bajara Serpens hablo –te falta la casa hermano-esto hizo enojar a ben y tratando de calmarse hablo- BIEN COMO DIJO MI HERMANO ME FALTA ALGO PUES YO PERTENESCO A LA CASA DE GRYFFINDOR- al decir esto causo una serie de reacciones empezando por lucius que se levantó y empezó a gritar que como era posible si un malfoy siempre ha sido un Slytherin no griyffindor, sirius estaba riza y riza mientras que los demás estaban de que no se lo creían- soy merodeador-dijo abraxas cerrando los ojos los profesores y la familia malfoy se pusieron pálidos mientras que sirius festejaba ya que habría una segunda generación de merodeadores, aunque no podía cree que fuera un malfoy el que estuviera ahí.

-¿nos podrías contar esta gran noticia?-pregunto Harry

-Claro tío Harry. Bueno yo al entrar a howards fuia a la casa de los leones y la sangre black me llamo a ser merodeador. Fui meroeador a mitad del primer año y oficialmente en segundo año cuando se formó los merodeadores dos y con el paso de los años se unieron más y hace 4 años se desintegro perdón un elemento se fue por una tontería- al decir esto un encapuchado se levantó.

-cállate mortifago sangre sucia-

-cállate tú. Bueno soy canuto II en honor a sirius black. Que más, así estoy pensando en agarar el apellido black y ponerme como patriarca, mmmmm... Bien ahí va mi recuerdo-

Recuerdo

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión malfoy Draco y sus dos primeros hijos junto con teddy y victoria jugando. Teddy tendría unos 5 años y estaba jugando con victoria de 3 y serpens de 2 que trataba de correr tras él, siendo ayudado por victoria, mientras tanto draco ayudaba a diego a caminar ya que apenas unos días el niño había dado sus primeros pasos.

-Apa- Dijo serpens llamando la atención del mayor

-que paso serpens- dijo el adulto empezando a ir con diego en brasos-

-quedo ir o ama- dijo el niñito estirando sus brazos a draco para que este lo cargara

-tienes que esperarte un poco hijo, mama está muy ocupada ahorita- dijo draco agachándose dejando a diego en el suelo a lado de serpens

\- ¿poque?- pregunto el pequeño pues el se estaba preocupando ya que su mamá ya no la veía tanto como antes.

\- porque mi tía va a tener un bebe- se atravio a decir teddy contento, ya que desde que nacio serpens vinieron más bebes, que según el serian mas para jugar lo que no le agradaba era que sus tias no dejaban jugar con Dominique y roxie a diferencia de su tío draco. Ya que desde que sus hijos nacieron teddy pasaba más tiempo con ellos, aunque claro ya le había dicho a Harry y su esposa que cuando le iban a dar un hermanito.

-¿hebe?- pregunto el pequeño

-si vas a volver a hacer hermano otra vez serpens - dijo draco

En ese momento Narcisa salía con un bulto pequeño con una manta de color rojo. Acercándose a draco.

-Draco aquí tienes a tu hijo abraxas-dijo la mujer entregándoselo- se parece a tu tío sirius algo me dice que va a quedar en gryffindor- dijo la mujer

\- ya lo creo mamá – dijo draco acunando al bebe y agachándose para mostrarles a los niños al pequeño- miren es el nuevo integrante malfoy-

-canuto el será canuto tío- dijo teddy nombrándolo

-no es cierto teddy es abraxas- dijo victoria

-es manito- dijo serpens y ante esto diego asintió.

-Bueno como ven desde que nací lunático II me puso el puesto el cual con mucho orgullo portare, esto es todo de parte de mis recuerdos no le puedo mostrar mucho o porque no se han presentado los demás así que bye- ben se bajó y se fue a la mesa para comer algo

-Bien creo que me toca a mí ya que todavía hay tiempo- dijo una chica de cabello castaño que vestía ropa casual- yo soy Karla Spencer hija de padres muggles tengo 19 fui en Hufflepuff trabajo en sortilegios weasley pero estudio para se medimaga no tengo novio pero si me gusta alguien y mis calificaciones fueron buenas, bueno es todo adiós – dijo la chica y se bajó del estrado para dar paso a un chico de cabello castaño pelirrojo que venía vestido de traje café.

\- bien mi presentación va ser igual de rápida me llamo Antonio metsup tengo 18 soy hijo de padre muggle y madre bruja. Fui a Slytherin fui premio anual y trabajo en el ministerio de magia. Eso es todo-

\- bueno a desayunar y a clases desacuerdo- dijo Dumbledore

Después de desayunar todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases (bueno algunos) james estaba platicando con una chica de cabello pelirrojo que se asomaba por la capa sobre lo malo que eran los malfoy y cómo superarlos pero lo que james no pensaba es que había algo tras ese plan.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraban 4 jóvenes de diferentes casas hablando ya que no había nadie mirándolos.

\- Y que creen que sucederá ahora- dijo el chico de Ravenclaw de ojos verdes, cabello café, rostro ovalado que respondía al nombre de Paris Di Angelo Phantohive o ahí como Paris Phantohive.

\- Pues dicen que ya todos escribieron a sus familias y no dudo que la escuela este en la comida llena de familias mágicas blancas y oscuros, y no mágicas, esto será zona de guerra- respondió un chico de ojos azul, cabello rubio castaño de Hufflepuff que respondía al nombre de Chase Pendragon Hood o conocido cono Chase Hood

\- Si y no dudo que empiecen con lo de la sangre pero aun así, si Jack se enojara y sacara a la luz no solo nuestro origen si no dirá la verdad- dijo Alan Perry

\- Deja la verdad se sentirán fatal que les digan que son... impuros más de la mayoría y todo lo demás- dijo Driana Jenkins

\- Si pero lo del futuro con el hechizo correcto y usando la piedra de la mente y tiempo lo podremos hacer, pero el asunto es borrar los recuerdos a los de este tiempo porque si todos saben podría alterar todo el futuro- dijo Alan con preocupación

\- Alan tiene razón solo se puede cambiar lo mas mínimo posible para que el futuro que ya existe no se altere tanto solo talvez nazcan nuevas personas o tras que no alteren la line del tiempo- dijo Paris analizando

\- Y si usamos las 4 piedras y el don así podremos enviarlos y borrar todo recuerdo solo quedando la sensación que deben tener para continuar uy que el futuro se realice- dijo Chase

\- Si pero aun así el conjuro deben decirlo unos puritanos y el don hay que tener cuidado sabes lo poderoso que es y necesitaremos tiempo para tener todo listo. Así que propongo disfrutar y aprender del futuro de acuerdo – dijo driana empezando a caminar a su clase

En un lugar opuesto a este Teddy hablaba con un encapuchado

\- ¿Estás seguro que ellos podrán regresarnos sin alterar nada?-

\- Si y no, ellos solos no podrán hace falta algo lo sé. Mi tía me dijo que lo hicieron una vez con mi abuelita y mis otras tías usando todo el poder de la familia y 3 se volvieron mortales, pero puede funcionar-

\- De acuerdo hay que hablar con ellos no creo que cambiemos mucho el futuro-

\- Teddy eso no lo sabes. Pereciente que algo va a pasar que afectara a todos..." tal vez" pero si siento que uno de tus primos de parte de tu tío draco saldrá muy lastimado de aquí y espero que no se vuelva oscuro como...mi hermano que se llenó de odio y tristeza, si no hubieran...- no termino porque fue interrumpido por alguien

\- Si no hubiera sido por esos impuros y por qué nuestra gente no fuera tan buena no había sufrido- de pronto apareció un encapuchado que al aparecer hizo temblad todo el castillo y detrás de el 4 personas mas - no se preocupen estamos en un lugar neutro, no es nuestra época y todavía no desastre mi poder encontrar de los impuros así que hagamos una tregua-

\- Okey hermano-

\- Bien nos vemos en la presentación sigo depues de Henry- dijo yéndose por el pasillo

\- Hola primo- dijieron los otros encapuchados – espero no llegar en mal momento-

\- No es más creo que el secreto saldrá a la luz-

Llego la comida y el tiempo de otras 2 personas pudieran pasar

-hola yo soy Marcus Antonio Di Angelo tengo 19 soy parte de la familia que está aquí.- empezó un chico de cabello café claro y ojos cafes- Soy hijo de Paris Di Angelo Phantohive y Ruiza Velázquez de Phantohive. Bueno como saben mi papa es mago y mi mama es nacida muggle y anqué crean que son parientes, pues en cierta forma sí, mi mama tiene 10 ahora y pues papa... tiene 44- esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero no fue escuchado - es costumbre casarte con alguien menor que tú y bueno fui a Ravenclaw como tu papa. Nací el 2 de octubre del 2002. Pues todavía no sé qué estudiar pero tengo tiempo aun, vivimos en la mansión Di Angelo II y pues ¿preguntas?-

-yo cariño, ¿Cómo es posible que mi primo y tío se haya casado con mi hija?, es solo una niña y no comparte la misma... relación sanguínea cómo es posible -pregunto la señora que estaba con los que cayeron era alta de unos 49 años cabello café y ojos cafés.

\- es normal en la familia Lucy, nosotros si no nos casamos con personas mágicas con longa vita (larga vida), tenemos derecho ya sea con magos de preferencia, para mantener la pureza pero sino aunque nos duela casarnos y contaminar la sangre mágica con muggles podemos cazarnos con ellos cuantas veces queramos no importa si es de la misma línea de sangre. Aunque en nuestra sociedad no era bien vista ahora si mientras posean magia- explico un chica de cabello negro y ojos igual de negro, piel morena clara y bien vestida de unos 20 años que logro llamar la atención de algunos magos que se habían incorporado ya que casi toda la familia de los alumnos de ahí habían ido por suplica de sus hijos.

\- pero es un pervertido tiene...- no termino porque fue interrumpida-

-abuela sé que te preocupa pero papá, no es como tu tío abuelo. Papa hizo una poción para que mama viviera unos 500 más ya que papa está muy enamorado de ella- dijo Marcus

Lucy respiro pues sabia el secreto de su familia adoptiva. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes piel clara de unos 17 se paró-eso quiere decir que logramos alargar es para no estar tan solos-

-si lo lograron y si no hay preguntas yo....-

-es pera dijiste que te apellidabas Di Angelo. Como una de las 9 familias de la cuna mágica pero tú padre porque lleva un apellido muggle, eres mestizo no como es posible que una de las familias de la cuna sea impura?-

\- sí y aunque en su sociedad no soy considerado sangre pura aun cuando papa haya sido hijo de un hechicero y una bruja y mama nacida muggle soy sangre pura porque tengo magia y mi porcentaje de magia es del 88%. Luego lo explico cuando se presente alguien más, así que adiós- dijo bajándose dejando a todos en duda incluso los de la tercera generación


	7. ¿celoso yo?, si claro parte 1

Escondidos atrás de una pared viendo lo que acaba de suceder los merodeadores se sorprendieron de que Cris fuera el hermano del mago oscuro matt. 

-Vaya nunca hubiera pensado de que cris y el mago matt fueran hermanos. Ambos son muy diferentes.- dijo lunatico 3 

\- o que fueran mas grandes que nosotros. Por lo que pude escuchar creo que cris tiene 24 años. Y si soy sincero no lo aparenta.- dijo abraxas

\- Yo si sabia que Cris era mayor que yo. Aunque no sabia cuanto. No todos los años ves a tu amigo que no crece tanto como tu o que su apariencia no cambia- dijo teddy

\- Pobre de cris, saber que tu hermano es el nuevo señor tenebroso y que en algún momento tendrá que pelear contra el-dijo scorpius quien se había acercado haber que hacían los merodeadores y había escuchado la conversación

-oye scorpion cada día te vuelves mas silencioso- dijo uno de los merodeadores

-ojala- 

al escuchar pasos acercándose todos se alejaron del lugar dejando a scorpius en el pasillo

-que haces aquí jovencito - dijo matt enviándole una mirada mortal

-y...yo... so...sol...solo - dijo apenas scorpius con miedo.

\- déjalo matt - dijo cris acercándose.

Matt se alejo de ellos. Y cris se acercó a scorpius

-estas bien no te hizo daño- dijo tomándolo del rostro con su mano 

scorpius se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para no sonrojarse más. lo que no sabia era que en la oscuridad del pasillo un chico los veía con mirada fulminante. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Sentía un gran enojo, quería estrangular a cris, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a scorpius y encima a darle un beso en la frente. Esa sensación de enojo no lo había sentido desde hace muchos años y para su colmo había sido con el mismo niño (némesis) Cristopher Clow Jenkins, siempre había sido el mejor todo el mundo lo quería. El día de hoy había llegado Matt El Oscuro. Se había llevado a Clow a un lugar del castillo. Saco el mapa del merodeador y los busco encontrándolo cerca de su antiguo grupo de merodeadores. Decidió ir a ver que pasaba con suerte clow moriría a manos de El Oscuro. Pero cuando llego lo que vio fue a todos huyendo del pasillo dejando a Malfoy ahí con Matt y Clow que se habían acercado al mago. No soporto como Clow se acercaba a Malfoy y como este en repuesta se sonrojaba. Luego clow le daba un beso en la frente y le susurraba algo al oído lo cual provoco que Malfoy se sonrojara.

Enojado se alejo de ahi. De repente un recuerdo de algo parecido invadió su mente

Flash Back 

Era el ultimo día de vacaciones y La familia Potter había llegado a la casa de los Clow para recoger a Teddy que había pasado las vacaciones ahí. Teddy iba a pasar a segundo año y habia decido esas vacaciones pasarlas con la familia clow.

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron de ver a los Malfoy ahí. Teddy tenia su cabello color azul y pudo ver como todos los niños malfoy reían pues cris estaba haciendo un espectáculo de magia. ese fue el dia que conoció a Cris Clow. Había conocido a Matt hace 3 años en un partido de quidditch en ese entonces el tenia 3 años y matt tendría 11 el había dicho que tenia un hermano menor que el por tres años y que era amigo de teddy. Al principio se sentía raro pues el era el amigo de teddy. Ahora estaba enojado pues cris hacia reír a Scorpuis de 3 años con cada acto de magia que hacia. Se supone que cris no podía ser magia si sus cálculos eran correctos el aun no entraba a la escuela. Lo que mas le enojo ese dia es que Scorpius estuvo todo el día con el . Y en la noche teddy no paraba de decir que Cris había trasformado una roca en rubi o que los arboles dieran piedras.

Ese fue el día que Cris se volvió su némesis

\-------------------------------

continuara...


	8. Fred

James llego a la sala de los menesteres enojado por lo que vio hace un momento. Dios como odiaba a Cris, siempre era el mejor en todo. Era el más grande mago del mundo y además parecía no envejecer. Aunque al principio pensó que era un tonto al escuchar que estudiaría en Hogwarts desde el principio a pesar de la edad que tenía. Pero al verlo parecía solo unos años menor a él y además era más alto de lo normal, pero en estos tres años no parecía envejecer.  
Cuando llego fue elegido a Slytherin donde se puso hablar con Scorpius como si se conocieran desde siempre. Claro que no ayudo de que siempre era el salvador de los niños indefensos. Era bueno en todas las materias y ni siquiera parecía que se le dificultara.  
De repente alguien entro al voltear lo identifico como M.M  
\- Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto al notarlo destrozando su cama  
-Que te importa M. ¿Qué haces aquí? -  
-Solo vine a recoger algo que se me olvido. Y me encuentro contigo apunto de destrozar todo. Así que si vas a destrozar algo por favor cuando termine recoges-  
\- tu no me mandas- dijo James saliendo de ahí yendo a clases. Pero al entrar al corredor vio a Cris divirtiendo a los niños más pequeños.  
Ya en la comida le toco presentarse a Fred.  
-Hola Mundo- dijo un chico alto piel morena clara y cabellos rojos oscuro- Mi nombre es Fred Weasley- los Weasley estaban impresionados ese chico se parecía a los gemelos a excepción de la nariz y el cabello.  
-Yo como ya lo han de haber visto soy de Gryffindor tengo 18 nací en 2004, estoy en el último año de clases. Mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson Que más… Ah cuando salga quiero trabajar en sortilegios Weasley. Tengo varios amigos que se presentaran en un momento. Fui merodeador era nocturno. – esto fue recibido por aullidos de perro y sonrisas de Remus- Bueno ya conocieron a mi hermana Roxie , así que creo que ya sabes quién es mi padre, es todo- empezó a bajarse, pero se detuvo antes de que empezaran las preguntas- Así y mi madre es Millincent Bulstrode.- termina yéndose a sentar a lado de Roxie.  
Todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio se podía sentir la incomodidad entre las casas.  
-Genial George es todo un león para que termine con una serpiente- dijo Fred riendo y logrando que la tensión se fuera.  
-Bueno como aquí hay algunos que se saltaron la forma de ir continuaremos con la forma. ¿Quién seguía? –   
-Yo- la chica se levanto como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo y se paro enfrente de todos y se quito la capa. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, piel blanca. – Hola soy Anabel Tempus, soy de Gryffindor. Tengo 18. Soy la mejor en clases. Mi novio es el mejor no se fija en cualquiera. - esto lo dijo mirando hacia una persona de la tercera generación. – Bueno es todo-


	9. situación complicada

El almuerzo fue el más largo y silencioso que hubiera existido. Millincent fue una de las primeras en salir del gran comedor a apresurada. Vio de reojo como George Weasley se paraba para seguirla el pánico la hizo salir corriendo a su sala común una vez que salió del comedor.  
Pansy vio lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba Millincent, aunque lo aparentaba bien, a ella no podía engañarle. Se paro lentamente dispuesta a seguir a Millincent, pero fue detenida por sus amigos.  
\- Deberías dejarla sola al menos un rato. – dijo Driana  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, esta noticia es impactante, sin contar que la noticia posiblemente ya llego a su casa y Los Bulstrode son muy elitista, será mejor no hacer nada por ahora – dijo draco tomando sus cosas   
\- Aun así, hay que ir a clases- tras estas palabras decidieron irse pero fueron detenidos por George Weasley  
\- Donde puedo encontrar a Millincent-  
\- De seguro ya está en clases si nos disculpas, tenemos que llegar a clases y tú también. Así que con permiso- dijo Daphne caminando por un lado de George.  
Pansy estuvo apunto de detenerse y decirle que a era mas posible que la encontrara en su sala común. Pero la mirada que Daphne le lanzo la hizo callar. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, no tenía derecho a meterse en este asunto pero sabia que no la estaba pasando bien ya todo el alumnado estaba hablando y de seguro sus padres se enterarían y tomaría cartas en el asunto.  
Lo mas probable es que la sacarían de la escuela. Y la obligarían a casarse con un sangre pura anti muggle.  
\- Chicos olvide algo en la sala común los alcansare en clases- dijo llendose   
\- Va a ir a ver a Millincent ¿no? – dijo Blaze   
\- Si posiblemente sea lo mejor, al final encuentras es posible que la prometan a alguien- dijo Tracey  
Pansy entro en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeras donde encontró a Millincent llorando en su cama   
\- Millincent, ¿Estas bien? –  
\- No, no lo entiendes, ahora mis padres me obligarán a casarme con alguien al cumplir diecisiete y esos niños no nacerán y yo… yo… no se si podre ser feliz o si debería decir algo o no sé, no estoy lista para esta situación me podrías dejar y disculparme con los profesores no me siento bien con esto.  
\- Claro, te comprendo. Yo estoy prometida con un lestrange y se como se siente no tener sueños- dijo yéndose   
Al final de las clases nadie había visto a Millincent. George y Fred le preguntaron a Harry si habían visto a la Slytherin. A lo que este dijo que no la había visto en todo el dia. Ya era hora de cenar y el hijo de George se hacerco a su padre.  
\- Hola papá, espero que el impacto no te haya causado algún dolor-  
\- No es eso mira… yo no me esperaba eso de… de mi futura vida. Ni siquiera puedo hablar con tu madre. –  
\- Ah … bueno eso es porque está comprometida con un Dolohov-  
\- ¿comprometida?... ¿Cómo? – esto llamo la atención de los Weasley  
\- Creo que este es el año donde los abuelos comprometieron a mamá con esa familia para que se casara al cumplir diecisiete años. Mamá no habla mucho de porque lo hicieron. -   
\- Eso quiere decir que la serpiente ya esta comprometida- dijo ron   
\- Si, mamá y tu no nos contaron mucho de ese tiempo de la guerra solo se que la obligaron a casarse o seria entregada a los carroñeros o algo así. Pero solo se que cuando se caso contigo los abuelos la desheredaron-  
\- Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? George tendrá problemas- dijo ron  
\- No te quejes tío, por lo que se tu esposa aun estaba casada cuando empezaste a cortejarla- dijo fr32qced  
\- Que… Ronal Waesley como te atreves a cortejar a una mujer casada. –  
\- Espera mamá yo solo…- no termino de decir pues la señora weasley sigo regañándolo.


End file.
